OS  Le devoir de physique
by Pichou1490
Summary: One-shot pour le mot du mois - août2010 - "enfermement". Quand Angela s'isole à la bibliothèque un soir après l'école pour finir cet horrible devoir de physique, elle ne sait pas que les choses vont changer pour elle.


**Le mot du mois**

Août 2010 - Enfermement

Le devoir de Physique

Pichou1490

Angela & Ben

**Raiting K+ et Général/Romantique

* * *

**

Après une longue journée de cours, je n'avais qu'une envie, rentrer chez moi et me reposer. Manque de chance, ça n'était pas du tout ce que j'allais faire. Le programme était tout autre. J'avais mon devoir de physique à terminer pour le lendemain matin. Enfin … terminer est un bien grand mot. Je l'avais à peine commencé.

S'y prendre au dernier moment pour compléter un devoir n'est pas sérieux, je le sais, et ce n'est absolument pas dans mes habitudes. Toute ma vie j'ai été connue comme la petite Angela Webber, la fille du pasteur, à la morale irréprochable et à la scolarité parfaite ; qui rend en temps et en heure des devoirs sérieux et qui est une source de fierté pour ses parents. En conséquences, le fait que je n'ai pas terminé un devoir moins de dix-huit heures avant d'avoir à le rendre est un peu une surprise. Heureusement personne n'est au courant et ne le sera jamais puisque j'ai l'intention de travailler avec acharnement ce soir et de le rendre à mon professeur dans le délais accordé.

J'avais prévu d'y travailler bien plus tôt mais j'ai eu de nombreux empêchements. Mes excuses, je le sais, ne seront pas valables aux yeux de mes parents ou de mon professeur … mais ça n'a pas d'importance puisque je rendrai mon devoir à temps !

Depuis que Bella est en couple avec Edward Cullen, nous la voyons moins. Mais c'est une chose tout à fait normale et je ne lui en veux absolument pas ! Je suis persuadée que je ferais la même chose si j'avais un petit-ami moi aussi …

Jessica, elle, ne comprend pas. Et je trouve ça un peu hypocrite de sa part étant donné qu'elle a agit de l'exacte même façon lorsqu'elle sortait avec Mike. Mais maintenant ils ont rompu et elle exigerait presque que ses amis suivent son exemple et abandonnent leur couples eux aussi. Certains de ses amis justement l'ont envoyée paitre à cause de son comportement.

Ils ne la comprennent pas. Jess est juste une jeune fille au cœur brisé, voir des gens heureux et amoureux autour d'elle ne fait qu'accentuer sa douleur !

Et donc, il ne reste que moi, et Mike, qui soient célibataires dans son groupe d'amis. Il est évident qu'elle et Mike sont légèrement en froid depuis leur rupture et qu'elle tourne donc toute sa demande d'attention vers moi.

C'est pour cette raison que j'ai beaucoup été occupée ces derniers jours et que je n'ai pas pu travailler sur mon devoir de physique. Elle a voulu aller à Port-Angeles au cinéma, puis faire les magasins, trainer au _diner _en ville et me raconter tous ses malheurs autour d'une tasse de cappuccino, vagabonder sur la plage à La Push et pleurer les souvenirs heureux de son temps avec Mike … la liste est longue, je vous épargne le contenu de nos trois soirées pyjama !

J'avais bien entendu prévu que, quoi qu'elle me demande ce soir, je dirai non. Je n'avais plus l'occasion de remettre encore une fois au lendemain et, bien que ce soit mon amie, je ne risquerai pas une mauvaise note ou une retenue pour elle. Heureusement pour moi, je n'eu pas à lui briser le cœur puisque Mike s'était réveillé et avait enfin arrangé les choses entre eux au beau milieu de la cafétéria pendant notre pause déjeuner. Elle n'aurait donc plus besoin de moi pour combler son temps libre et je pouvais de nouveau me concentrer sur mes études sans avoir à me sentir coupable de laisser tomber une amie dans le besoin.

Mon programme était simple, récupérer un manuel de physique à la bibliothèque du lycée, travailler au calme jusqu'à ce qu'on me mette à la porte, puis rentrer chez moi et terminer au mieux malgré le bruit que feront les jumeaux. Ils sont encore petits, on ne peut pas leur demander de rester immobiles et silencieux pendant des heures …

Dans le plus grand silence, je traversai la pièce, passant une après l'autre les étagères remplies de romans, de revues et autres publications papier. Chaque rayon était destiné à un sujet, et je continuai ainsi jusqu'à arriver à l'allée scientifique. En quelques secondes, je trouvai le manuel de physique qui me serait nécessaire, puis j'allai m'installer à une table isolée. Je ne voulais pas qu'on me voit et qu'on me rejoigne pour papoter. Je n'en avais vraiment pas le temps !

On ne peut pas dire que je sois mauvaise ou excellente dans telle ou telle matière. Je suis juste bonne dans ce que j'étudie, accordant davantage de temps et de neurones à mes points faibles. La physique étant justement un de mes points faibles, il me fallait donc énormément de concentration pour remplir un devoir. Ou du moins, plus de concentration que pour remplir un devoir de biologie par exemple …

J'étais agacée. Agacée de relire pour la sixième fois cette leçon sur l'énergie cinétique et de ne rien y comprendre. J'en arrivais même à en vouloir un peu à Jessica de m'avoir volé autant de temps cette dernière semaine ! Mais seulement un peu, la pauvre avait eu besoin de moi après tout, je ne pouvais pas la tenir responsable de mes faiblesses en physique.

Il n'empêche que ces histoires de masses et de mouvement réel de rotation et blablabla commençaient sérieusement à me taper sur le système ! Alors quand j'entendis quelqu'un s'approcher de ma table et s'arrêter juste devant, je dû me retenir d'être désagréable, chose qui ne m'arrivait que très rarement.

Les yeux fermés et la tête baissée sur mon livre, je fis semblant d'ignorer l'intrus en espérant qu'il comprendrait le message et me laisserait travailler en paix. Mais les choses ne se passèrent, encore une fois, pas comme je l'aurais voulu.

« Tu travailles sur ton devoir de physique ? » Demanda une voix qui me fit instantanément rougir.

Timidement, je redressai le visage dans sa direction et répondit au sourire qu'il m'adressait.

« Alors ? » Insista-t-il en indiquant le manuel et mes feuilles éparpillées d'un coup de menton.

« Euh … oui. » Bégayai-je niaisement en regroupant mes affaires. « J'ai été occupée cette semaine avec Jessica et mes petits frères, et je n'ai pas eu le temps de m'y atteler. » Déballai-je, peinant à aligner correctement une phrase.

Depuis quelques mois, la simple présence de Ben me mettait dans tous mes états. Je trouvais ce garçon adorable, très sympathique et vraiment, vraiment, très craquant. L'avoir près de moi me faisait perdre le contrôle, j'agissais comme une simple d'esprit ou bien je ne retenais plus rien de ce qui sortait de ma bouche et lui parlais de choses sans intérêt. Comme à l'instant … Qu'en avait-il à faire que j'ai dû m'occuper de mes frères et de Jess ?

« Est-ce que … est-ce que tu voudrais un coup de main ? Je te regarde t'agiter depuis tout à l'heure et je me suis dis que je pourrais t'être utile vu que je me débrouille un peu en physique. »

Ai-je mentionné qu'il était aussi très modeste ? Ben est un as des sciences. Mathématiques, biologie, physique, chimie et même mécanique et informatique ! Il suit tous ces cours et obtient toujours des notes excellentes.

« Oh je … » Bégayai-je de nouveau. « Je ne voudrai pas que tu te retrouves enfermé dans cette bibliothèque sinistre à cause de moi. »

« Oh mais ça ne me dérange pas du tout ! » S'exclama-t-il en tirant la chaise et en s'installant à côté de moi, me faisant me tendre comme un arc. « Mon frère vient de se lancer dans un groupe de rock avec ses amis et rester à la maison est une véritable torture. » Plaisanta-t-il et je souris d'un air coincé. « Mais si tu veux que je te laisse toute seule … » Reprit-il, hésitant.

« Non ! » M'écriai-je avant de plaquer une main sur ma bouche. « Non, non j'ai vraiment besoin d'aide. » Repris-je plus calmement. « Si tu es vraiment sûr que ça ne te dérange pas. » Ajoutai-je.

Il me fixa quelques secondes, semblant hésiter encore une fois, et je m'imaginais déjà le voir partir en courant fuyant la fille pathétique que j'étais. Le destin me surprit à nouveau. Il sembla faire un choix, et ce ne fut pas celui de prendre ses jambes à son cou.

« Je ne connais pas grand monde que ça dérangerait, tu sais … être enfermer dans une bibliothèque, aussi sinistre soit-elle, avec une fille aussi jolie et sympathique que toi Angela. »

A cet instant, j'étais sans aucun doute la fille la plus rouge de l'univers, mais aussi la plus heureuse d'être nulle en physique.

* * *

_**J'ai essayé de reporter au mieux le caractère d'Angela : l'amie parfaite, qui se sacrifie pour les autres, timide et sérieuse, et avec un méchant béguin pour Ben. J'espère ne pas vous avoir déçus.**_

_**Les votes pour le concours **_**Hot Summer**_** commencent demain ...**_


End file.
